villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Eric Savin (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Eric Savin is the secondary antagonist of Iron Man 3 ''and Aldrich Killian's main right-hand man. He is based on the character of the same name who in the comic books he known by his alias "'Coldblood'". Savin is a vicious man and without mercy. He was portrayed by James Badge Dale. Iron Man 3 Events of the movie Eric Savin accompanied Aldrich Killian to Stark Industries and waited in the foyer while Killian spoke with Pepper Potts, CEO. Happy Hogan thought he looked suspicious so followed him as he delivered a batch of Extremis to Jack Taggart in front of the TCL Chinese Theatre. Savin piloted an assault helicopter and led the strike team against Stark at his Mansion under the orders of The Mandarinwho was responding to Stark's televised threat. Savin managed to destroy Stark's home. Savin then accompanied Ellen Brandt to a small town in Tennessee to retreive Chad Davis and Jack Taggart's A.I.M. file from Davis' mother. But are surprisingly thwarted by Tony Stark who managed to avoid and kill Brandt. Savin used his Extremis powers to bring down a water-tower structure on top of Stark pinning him down while taking Harley Keener hostage and using him as leverage to force Stark to give him the file he stole. Harley used a flare weapon previously issued to him by Stark to protect himself from bullying to escape temporarily blinding Savin and giving Stark the time to fire a repulsor ray blast directly at him. Sometime after Stark escaped, Savin regenerated thanks to the Extremis healing factor. Savin re-encountered Stark as he infiltrated the Mandarin's manor and knocked him unconscious from behind while he's talking with Trevor Slattery. Savin observed as Killian used his Extremis abilities to cause James Rhodes to jettison from his armor suit. Savin later took the Iron Patriot suit and hijacked Air Force One plane that had President Ellis on board. He killed a dozen security agents on the plane but was confronted by Iron Man. After a fight, he was killed by Iron Man's unibeam blast. Character Traits Eric Savin is Killian’s main henchman and the muscle behind the Extremis group. He was intimidating both in size and strength and was a stone-cold killer, willing to commit any act that Killian demands, no matter how heinous. His seeming immortality made him almost impossible to intimidate, interrogate, harm, torture, manipulate or persuade. Powers and Abilites Powers Through the Extremis virus, Savin has superhuman strength and endurance, a high-level regeneration, and the ability to heat up his body to metal-melting temperatures. He was also shown to be a highly skilled combatant, taking down Tony and Happy with ease. Extremis Abilites *Enhanced Strength : ''Extremis enhanced Savin's physical strength, the full limits of which aren't known. However, he easily hurl Happy across the TCL Chinese Theatre. Savin was able to hold his own against the Mark XLII for a time aboard Air Force before being defeated. *''Enhanced Reflexes and Agility '': '''Extremis enhanced Savin's agility, balance, flexibility, dexterity, and bodily coordination are at superhuman level. Savin was able to dodges Happy's punches with ease. *Enhanced Speed '':' Extremis enhanced Savin's speed, the full limits of which aren't known. *''Rapid Cellular Regeneration '': '''Extremis gives the human body fierce tissue regeneration capabilities. When Jack Taggart, exploded the TCL Chinese Theatre Savin's right foot was blown off in the explosion, and yet Savin was still able to get up and walk away, regrowing a new one in moments as he left the scene. He was also able to instantaneously heal from Iron Man's repeller blast to his head. These healing abilities makes him seemingly immortal. *''Exothermic Reaction '': '''Extremis allowed Savin to be able to consciously raise the temperature of parts of his body. Savin can control the extent that it might only scorch skin, or increased to the point where it can cause steel to turn into a molten state. Savin was able to stun the Mark XLII systems before it activated the unibeam killing him Realationships *Tony Stark - enemy and killer *James Rhodes - enemy *Trevor Slattery - ally *Jack Taggart - ally *Ellen Brandt - ally *Aldrich Killian - boss Category:Enforcer Category:Brutes Category:Male Villains Category:Deceased Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Criminals Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Successful Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Imposters Category:Murderer Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Terrorists Category:War Criminals Category:Mongers